talesrunnernafandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Character stats affect character behaviour in races or other means of the game. Main Stats There are four main character stats - Max Speed, Acceleration, Power, and Control. Each of Characters gets a different set of these stats as their base stats and they can be further improved using various equipments. Minimum value of each stat is 1, maximum reachable value is 10. Even if the base stat value and equipment combination the character is using would sum up over 10 in some stat, the character efficiently gets stat value 10. Max Speed Max Speed stat affects how fast the character runs at its maximum dashing speed. * The characters with the highest base Max Speed are Narcissus and Yuki (6) * The characters with the lowest base Max Speed are Nessa and Kuro (1) Acceleration Acceleration stat affects how fast the character achieves its maximum speed, both when accelerating from standing to running and when accelerating using Dash. * The character with the highest base Acceleration is Nessa (6) * The characters with the lowest base Acceleration are Narcissus and Yuki (1) Power Power stat affects how strong the character is. When two characters with different Power collide while at least of them is using Dash, the stronger one kicks the weaker one off its course and gains Dash. * The character with the highest base Power is Big Bo (6) * The character with the lowest base Power is Mika (1) Control Control stat affects how effectively can the character change its running/jumping trajectory. * The character with the highest base Control is Mika (6) * The character with the lowest base Control is Big Bo (1) Other Stats Other stats are common to all characters - each character has the same amount of these stats at the start and it can be improved using various equipment. Luck Luck stat affects the quality of the cards (ranking from 1 star to 5 stars), the quanity of cards (sometimes 2 cards per race) and the alchemy rank (C, B, A, S). Fury Gain Fury Gain affects the amount of rage the character gets after collision with an obstacle. Improved Fury Gain leads to getting Fury status sooner. Fury Duration Fury Duration affects how long a character's Fury state lasts. A normal character's Fury normally lasts about 8 seconds. Stomp Resistance Stomp Resistance is the chance to block a Stomp attack. Based on equipment used, block may come without effects (just the attack is blocked), the attacked character may get a speed boost similar to using Dash Potion, or the attacking character may get knocked backed. Stomp Resistance works even in races with Stomp OFF option. It is possible to gain 100% Stomp Resistance. Electricity Resistance When a character touches an electricity beam, it gets electrocuted for a while. Electricity resistance reduces the time for which the character is electrocuted. Wings and pets can reduce the time when the character gets electrocuted. Item Resistance Item resistance has the power to reduce effects or duration of certain Capsule Items being used on the character. Examples: reduction of Pumpkin Ghost or Bucket Mask duration or increased chance of being transformed to a lizard when hit by Transformer.